


Show me the way back home (when I'm lost)

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil;
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Karen is really worried about Matt after the attack at The Bulletin.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Random Karedevil fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Show me the way back home (when I'm lost)

**Author's Note:**

> What if by at some point in Season 3 Matt and Karen are already in an established relationship, Maggie is already in a good place with Matt, and he is somewhat less broken and a little bit happier despite all the hell they're going through with Fisk? Well, here's my attempt. This is from Karen's perspective and it's supposed to take place during episode 7 after the attack at the Bulletin.

**Leaving the FBI Building**

Hours since the attack: 8 (?)  
Unanswered calls: 6  
Text messages received from Matt: 0  
Actually useful FBI interrogations: 0  
Dead people: 5 (?)  
Failed attempts to take Fisk back to prison: 1  
Alive friends: 1  
Alive bosses: 1  
Hours slept: 0

The previous night's events had been horrific and Karen was on the verge of collapsing. Not only had their plan failed enormously, but they had also unknowingly served as Fisk's puppets. 

People had died on their watch. Daredevil was now believed to be an assassin, a fugitive, an enemy. Who the hell was that man in Matt's suit?

And Matt… she was pretty sure he had destroyed his phone long ago, but that didn't keep her from phoning him. She had to talk to him. He was definitely not okay when she saw him leave The Bulletin. And Maggie wouldn't answer either. The only thing that comforted her was the fact that the FBI had not caught him. 

"I'm sure he's fine, Karen," Foggy told her after leaving the interrogation room, "It's only seven in the morning and he knows we're here. He knows they won't leave you alone if they suspect that you talked to him, considering the circumstances." 

"I know, I know, it's just… You should've seen him," Karen said, concerned. 

"I have seen him pretty hurt before, trust me. But Matt is like cats, he's got nine lives." 

Karen laughed softly and relaxed her face a little. Although deep down she dreaded the fact that the most unexpected day those lives may run out. 

"Let me take you home, okay? You could use some rest," he suggested. 

"No, I, uh… I'll go to the hospital first. I want to see how Ellison is doing." 

"I'll take you there then. But only for a short visit, after that, sleep, okay? Matt will reach out before you know it." 

She nodded and took a deep breath. He was right. Matt was an expert in showing up when no one was expecting it, her included. 

"Thank you, Foggy." 

A second later, her phone began vibrating inside her pocket. Restricted caller. Her heart jumped. Matt. 

"Yes?" 

"Hi, Karen" a familiar voice said, although not the one she was desperate to hear. 

"Maggie…" she said, a part of her couldn't hide her disappointment. 

"Are you alright, darling? Is Foggy alright? This thing is all over the news." 

"I'm… Yeah, we're good. Just walking out of the building. Is…?

"Yes, darling, he's with me, and he's fine. Analgesics have him sleeping right now. Sorry I hadn't been able to call you. Besides, Matt told me you'd probably have to go with the agents, and…" 

"Yeah, it's okay. I know. I'm just glad he's alright." 

"Go home and rest. You need it. I'll let him know I talked to you, alright?" 

"Yes. Thank you, Maggie." 

"See? You can relax now," Foggy told her, trying to cheer her up. "Let's go. I can't wait to throw myself on my bed too."

****

**Leaving the hospital**

Karen walked out of the hospital room on a whim, straight down to the elevator. How could she be so stupid? She should've been more careful. 

Just the idea of anyone thinking that that murderer was Daredevil, was Matt, infuriated her to a point that she could not keep her mouth shut. She had to speak up and at least make Ellison understand that the real Daredevil did not kill people. 

But how could she convince him? What could she possibly tell him that was louder than everything he had witnessed himself the night before. 

It was pointless. She wished she had realized that before he asked her. Before he threatened her with her job, a job that she loved and felt like she was born to do. It was over now. 

On top of that, she'd have to figure out another way to help bring Fisk down. There had to be a way. A legal one. They'd figure it out, but she was just so tired. 

When she got to the first floor and left the hospital, she sat on the first bench she saw to rest a little while waiting for a cab. 

There had to be a way. 

****

**At home**

Karen was completely disoriented when she woke up, yet it took her only an instant to notice the comforter covering her, which she didn't even remember taking out of the closet before throwing herself on the bed; and the warm smell of chamomile tea in the room. Was that coming from her kitchen?

She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. The sun was setting down. She must have slept for about ten hours. Then she turned around, startling but feeling immediately relieved upon recognizing the dark shape approaching her.

"Hi, sweetheart," Matt greeted her, quickly joining her in the bed.

She didn't say anything, she just threw her arms around him as soon as he accommodated himself next to her.

He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and tangling his fingers in her hair.

"It's okay. I'm here now," he whispered.

But she had started crying, a mix of feelings. She was finally between his arms, the only place where she felt truly safe, but all the memories from last night were coming back all at once.

"It's okay. You're safe," he told her, kissing her forehead.

She kissed his lips, caressed his neck and looked for signs of pain on his face.

"How are you feeling? I was so worried."

"I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about."

She moved her fingers from his neck to his shoulder. She couldn't see it, but her palm felt the bump that was obviously covering a deep wound near his chest, and that Maggie had taken care of.

"Yeah, that hurt a little. But it will heal, don't worry. We'll all heal. How's Ellison?" he asked. 

Karen couldn't help tensing at his question, remembering what had happened earlier that morning. 

"He's fine, he's fine," she said, unable to hide her nervousness. 

"What is it? Did something happen?" Matt asked. 

"He, uh, I went to see him at the hospital and I assured him that the man in that suit was not… Was not you, and he wanted me to tell him if I knew who Daredevil was because people had died, you know? Some of his people died. But I refused, so he fired me. I guess I can no longer write any article at all, anyway."

"Oh Karen, I'm sorry. This should've never happened." 

He sat up on the bed, looking worried and upset. Karen did the same. 

"You're right. None of this should've happened, but it did, so we need to keep fighting. I'll do my part, even if I'm not at The Bulletin anymore." 

"Nelson, Murdock and Page," he said thoughtfully. "You'd be a great asset to the firm, as soon as we manage to rebuild it. Foggy would completely agree." 

"I think someone needs to rest. You're not thinking straight." 

"Or maybe you need to eat so you can think straight and hear what I'm saying. The tea's ready. Let's order some dinner."

"No daredeviling tonight?" 

He laughed at the term. The name the city had given him had now evolved into a verb. 

"No, I think we had enough last night. I'll keep digging tomorrow. I need to find out who that man was. He's too dangerous." 

Karen took a deep breath and her heart started racing. 

"You know what he told me, before he killed Jasper? 'Hi, Karen. It's good to see you again'... as if he knew me."

Matt hugged her once more and kissed her temple, doubting for a moment whether it'd be best to stay there with Karen, or go out to the streets tonight. But he didn't have to think twice. She needed him. And he needed her. They'd continue fighting the next day. 

"I'll keep you safe. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! DD fans are the very best <3


End file.
